Dance
by Eldan Aranye
Summary: Heisuke gets dragged into a bar. Will he just sit the night away? Or will he move and dance to the sounds..?


Disclaimer: I do not own Hakuouki or any of its characters.

* * *

The young man stared at his drink, before allowing himself to sigh once more. He was currently in some night club, his presence having been dragged there by some male friends of his. He was not the type to frequent clubs, but after a lot of nagging from his friends, he finally agreed to go out with them. He did that out of courtesy-but mostly out of annoyance. They would not stop bugging him about it, and they only ceased asking him over and over again when he finally said yes. And now he was there, sitting on some high chair by the bar, people dancing and drinking and doing Kamisama-knows-what all around him.

It was a miracle that they got in, come to think of it. It so happened that one of his friends had some 'connections' to the place, which enabled them to enter the club without being questioned too much. They slipped in-the six of them-much to the surprise of other patrons crowding outside of the place. He shook his head. His friends never ceased to surprise him. He then took a sip of his drink, blue-green gaze focused on the glass in front of him. His companions were all over the place, probably trying to hit on some innocent girls. He, on the other hand, was content just sitting there. It was not as if there was something for him to do there, right?

_He was wrong._

One of his friends suddenly appeared behind him and thumped him hard on the back, almost making him hit the counter in front of him. He turned around in his place, an angry set on his face. But he saw his friend grinning at him excitedly. He quirked an eyebrow at him in question, to which his friend only responded with a point to the middle of the floor. Right in the middle of room was a brown-haired young lady dancing to the song currently dominating the club. Her movements were flawless. Her slides were fluid, and her arms were moving along the song in perfect rhythm. She had on a black spaghetti strap over some dark skinny jeans and black stilettos. Heisuke could not help but be enthralled by the female.

_She danced beautifully._

As he stared, he did not notice two other friends of his approaching him. He only noticed their presence when both males took hold of either of his arms, hauling him off his seat and dragging him to the middle of the dance floor. Heisuke protested, saying that he was not in the mood for any of their games, but it was too late; they had already pushed him toward the lone female dancer, whose black orbs were focused on him.

Heisuke stood there, motionless. He blinked, unsure of what to do. What the heck was he supposed to do there, dance?! Well, of course that was the obvious answer, but still! He refused to move from his spot, thinking that he could just grin an apology at the female-but before he could slink away from the crowd and back to his seat, a new song played and soon enough the female was approaching him.

He gulped, body tensing as he watched the female circle around him. She was like a predator checking out her prey, before she dove in and devoured every inch of her meal. He followed her with his eyes, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. What was she planning to do? Was she going to push him out of her 'space'? Well, that would certainly be more helpful! At least he could get away without having to do anythi-

His head stopped processing various scenarios and thoughts when he saw the female start dancing. She was dancing! Around him, against him! He unconsciously took a step back, but the female smiled seductively at him before pulling him by the hand and dragging him further into the middle of the lit up floor. People jeered, egging him to dance with her. He gulped. H-how did he end up in this scenario..?

The female grinned at him, before she began moving once more. Her hand trailed up his right arm, before she slid away from him. He watched her, her entire frame moving to the side before turning in her place. He watched her as she moved her arms in front of her, above her. Her movements were-how would you put it-sexy? Seductive? But they were powerful. Enticing and powerful.

As he gazed at her, he began to move. Without saying anything, he slid toward her. His body stopped just right in front of hers, his face inches away from hers. He grinned, before he slid back, his movements matching hers. They danced, their rhythm matching one another's, their souls binding with the music that was floating in the air. As the song reached its peak, the female moved herself right in front of him, her back against him. There was still space between them, but he could feel charges between their bodies as they moved. He grinned at her; she smiled back. This was one of the best dance show-downs that he's ever done, and he couldn't believe he'd have it in a club.

As the song slowly began to fade, the female turned in her place. There was something in the way she smiled up at Heisuke, something the boy could not decipher. As they held each other's gaze, the female pulled out a card from her pocket. She then bit onto it, her white teeth showing a little as she moved forward Heisuke. The young man blinked, unsure of what to do. Should he..?

Without thinking too much about it, he leaned down, his teeth clamping onto the opposite side of the card. The female winked at him before releasing the card. As Heisuke straightened himself up, he felt a hand touch the side of his face. Before he could even ask what was happening, he felt soft lips brush against his, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Next time we meet..." She murmured against his lips. Heisuke froze in his place, eyes still wide in shock.

"...I'll show you moves you'll never, ever forget." She finished, giving the young man another soft kiss before pulling away. Heisuke stared at her, before snapping back to his senses.

"W-wait, what do you mean by that?!" He asked out loud. But she was gone. He blinked, before shaking his head.

"I didn't know kissing was now part of a dance showdown invitation! I need to catch up with news..." He mumbled before walking away. He would probably call her or something, to learn new moves (as she has suggested). Hah, maybe it would be nice..., he thought with a grin...

...if he could dance with her again.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. My first post for Hakuouki. This one-shot was created while listening to B2K's Badaboom. :D


End file.
